


A Study In Caring

by THE_BLACK_DAHLIA



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Asexual John, Asexual Sherlock, Caretaker John, Caring John, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Dom Greg, Dom Greg Lestrade, Dom John, Dom John Watson, Dom/sub, Drug Addict Sherlock, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, No Smut, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Prostitute Sherlock, Protective John, Protective Lestrade, Sherlock is a Mess, Spanking, Sub Molly, Sub Sherlock Holmes, Teen Sherlock, mycroft doesn't exist, sherlock is a runaway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_BLACK_DAHLIA/pseuds/THE_BLACK_DAHLIA
Summary: In a world where all subs must have a partner or caretaker, Dr. John Watson is an unattached dom who is tasked with taking care of one Sherlock Holmes.





	

**Okay, so we are going to start with some backstory. In this universe, subs must be mated at age 16. John and Greg are friends. Like my other story, characters are younger. John is 26 (John still went through medical school, joined the military, and got shot). Sherlock is 17. Greg is 27 (Greg is still a DI). Molly is 24 (Molly still works at the lab). Mrs.Hudson will be in her late fourties-early fifties. Don't question why anything is, just go with it.**

 

 

 

           It was late into the evening when John received an invitation to the pub with a friend of his, DI Gregory Lestrade. He accepted without a second thought, however, the DI looked a bit anxious when he spotted him at the bar.

           "You look like you're going to be sick. What's wrong?" John asked as he sat in the stool next to Greg.

           "John, do you remember when you said you weren't going to take on a sub for a while?" Greg's voice was off. Something was wrong and now John was sure of it.

           "Yes. Is this about a sub?" John was lost at this point.

           "I have a friend. He's absolutely brilliant; and he used to be a firecracker. He got involved with someone awful and he ran away, but cops above me found out and are planning on sending him back to that monster even after the reports and the photos. I would take him on but I don't think I could do it. John, you two would be perfect for each other. Please, at least give him a chance," Greg was begging at this point.

           "Yeah, definitely. If he means this much to you, I'll at least try. Can you tell me more about him?" John's interest had genuinely been piqued by now.

           "His name is Sherlock. He's only 17, but you would never know it if you weren't told. He is gorgeous. He has dark brown curls and bright blue eyes. When he turned 16, his parents essentially auctioned him off. He got caught up in a contract with some bastard who destroyed him. He ran away and was living on his own for a while. He got involved in some nasty stuff but managed to hide the fact that he was an unclaimed sub for a couple months. Once he was figured out, he tried to file abuse reports. He had photos, hospital records, but they wouldn't pay attention. He has 1 week before they make him go back with that son of a bitch," Greg's tone was vengeful when he spoke about Sherlock's ex.

           "I'm in. When can I meet him?" John asked.

           "I may have told him to meet us here," Greg gave John an apologetic smile. "I hope you're ready to meet him."           

 

  

 


End file.
